smartcityberlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konzepte der Smart City
Green Economy Die Debatte um die grüne Ökonomie wird bislang eher von Umweltbewegten und grünen Parteien geführt, wird sie nun als Konzept von der EU, der OECD, einzelnen UN-Organisationen, von Think Tanks, Universitäten und von Teilen der Wirtschaft selbst aufgegriffen. Der Ausgangspunkt aller Überlegungen zur grünen Ökonomie ist der drohende Klimawandel und die Verknappung der Ressourcen («Peak Oil», «Peak Water», «Peak Land»). Die Dekarbonisierung der Weltwirtschaft – möglichst im Zwei-Grad- Korridor mit massiven Investitionen in die Ressourceneffizienz und erneuerbaren Energien – wird von allen Protagonisten einer grünen Ökonomie als Ziele markiert. Für alle ist «Business as usual» keine Option. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten differenzieren sich allerdings schnell aus. Das zeigt sich schon an den diversen Begriffen, die im Umlauf sind und bereits für konzeptionelle Verwirrung sorgen. Das Umweltprogramm der Vereinten Nationen, UNEP, spricht von grüner Ökonomie («Green Economy»), die OECD und die Weltbank mal von umweltverträglichem, mal von grünem Wachstum. Dann ist von einem «Ergrünen der Wirtschaft» die Rede, und der «Green New Deal», 2008 im Kontext der Weltwirtschaftskrise vor allem von UNEP in die Debatte gebracht, um «grünere» Konjunkturpakete anzuregen, hat zwar international an Strahlkraft verloren, ist aber immer noch in der Diskussion, vor allem seitens der deutschen und europäischen Grünen. Zudem werden große technologische Hoffnungen auf die Bioökonomie gesetzt, die den Weg weisen soll von einer erdöl- hin zu einer bio-basierten Wirtschaft. Share Economy Die Zeit des Eigentums, so lautet die Parole die immer lauter wird, neigt sich dem Ende zu. In Zukunft werden wir die Dinge miteinander teilen, was vor allem dadurch möglich wird, dass das Internet die Kosten dieser Transaktionen auf ein rentables Niveau senkt. Und jeder, Geber, Nehmer und vor allem die Umwelt, werde am Ende davon profitieren. Der Trend zum Teilen hat viele Namen, Ökonomen nennen ihn Sharing Economy, Idealisten Collaborative Consumption oder Kokonsum (...) Die amerikanische Autorin Rachel Botsman, die in ihrem Buch „What’s Mine Is Yours: The Rise of Collaborative Consumption“ die Revolution der geteilten Güter ausgerufen hat, hält kollaborativen Konsum für die Lösung von Weltproblemen von Umweltverschmutzung bis zum allgemein herrschenden Misstrauen. Heftige Kritik am Konzept der Share Eonomy übt Harald Staun in einem Artikel veröffentlicht im Feulliton der FAZ: "Shareeconomy - Der Terror des Teilens" (22.12.2013). Hier einige seiner recht radikalen Thesen: - "Dass es ums Teilen geht, ist die große Lüge der Sharing Economy. Es geht um Tausch." - "Die Sharing Economy ist nichts anderes als die totale Dienstleistungsgesellschaft." - "Das war schon immer der Trick des Kapitalismus: Uns zu verkaufen, was es vorher umsonst gab. Jetzt hat er die neueste Marktlücke entdeckt: den Kommunismus. Die Idee des kollaborativen Konsums bleibt innerhalb der kapitalistischen Logik." - "Die Auswirkungen auf den großstädtischen Straßenverkehr sind dabei genauso wenig abzusehen wie die ökonomischen Effekte; nur mit einer gerechteren Welt werden sie nicht viel zu tun haben." - "Die Informationstechnik von erschließt Lebensbereiche erschließt, die bisher für eine Kommerzialisierung uninteressant waren. Das ist keine Rückkehr der Commons, es ist ihr Ende." - "Wenn die Dinge nichts mehr wert sind, ist Logistik alles." Cradle to Cradle -Cradle to Cradle Der perfekte Kreislauf ist die Vision und das Ziel von Michael Braungart. Der Chemiker entwickelte zusammen mit dem us-amerikanischen Architekten William McDonough im Jahr 2002 ein Konzept, um diese Idee Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Cradle to cradle – von der Wiege in die Wiege – orientiert sich dabei an der Natur. Denn biologische Kreisläufe lassen keinen Abfall zurück. - Rebound-Effekt - DIY - Circular Economy/Kreislaufwirtschaft (David W. Pearce)